


little little.

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bakery AU, Fluff, M/M, mmmm back at it with the red velvet playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: my heart churns because of you. it keeps softly blowing, you shake up my world -- this feeling is probably love. // chiakuro bakery au.





	little little.

**Author's Note:**

> for two good tomodachis here's some wholesome chiakuros!! i guess this is some kind of prologue? the real chunk of the au'll probably be in the next chapter, and then that'll be it. i'm not good at pacing myself...or spacing things out......stuff like that....

The rain was utterly persistent as it continued to fall from the gloomy skies up above, disheartening to those without proper protection from the drops that pestered the high school and its students.

There were those quick to open umbrellas — “hah, I looked at the weather today,” they would boast — and those who pushed their way into such defense, claiming that they had every right to, they were friends, no? There were those with their bags on their heads, looking up at the sky and hoping for it to stop soon as they waited under the safety of a nearby roof.

And then there were those who chose to brave the rain for whatever reason, which leads to a rather peculiar scene — Kuro Kiryu running as water splashes behind him, his bag proving futile from keeping his big body from getting wet, the red and black hair he hastily styled in the morning now flopping sadly in his face as he continued to brace himself in the rain.

Were it in any other perspective — a delinquent-looking guy like that, should they help? Many have already shook their heads, and why was he running in the first place? Was he in the rush for — ah, gasp, was he going to a fight, going somewhere shady? That’s someone they shouldn’t bother with, business like that would only end up terribly.

But there was someone else nearby, a red umbrella amidst other colors and patterns, and it rushes along, too, huffing and puffing as he tries to catch up to Kuro.

He hears it, those splashes out of sync with his own, but before he can turn around, the red umbrella hovers over his head, albeit a little sloppily and wavering in strength (he was taller than the umbrella’s owner, it seems), and when he turns to look, there’s a boy wearing the same uniform as him, smiling brightly and on his tiptoes, trying to make sure the umbrella covered him at least, taking the burden of some rain on one of his shoulders as he shelters Kuro from it all.

“What — ”

“You could’ve waited for the rain to stop, but you’re in a rush to get somewhere, no? Still, it’s no good to run in the rain — you could get sick, or get in an accident, or both! We go to the same school, so that’d be pretty sad news to hear.” He wasn’t sure how it was possible, how the boy’s smile could stretch farther than what it already was. “Well, that aside, where are you heading? We can share this umbrella ’til we get there, so both of us don’t get wet! Helping out — that’s what a hero aims to do, after all!”

Moved — was that the right term? Kuro pauses, unsure of how things turned out like this, but it wasn’t that it was… _bad_. In fact, a kind gesture like this — it left a warm feeling inside him, battling the cold of the weather surrounding them. It was as if through all the gloominess and gray skies, the sun was still shining.

He liked that feeling.

“I’m heading to my family’s bakery,” he says simply, and the other boy tilts his head in response, beckoning him to elaborate. “It’s the one at the corner a few streets down from now, and I often help out after school.”

“Woah, so someone as handsome as you works there? I bet you’re popular with the neighbors, haha! You’re super nice!”

“I’m not quite sure about that.” He takes the handle of the umbrella in one of his hands, balancing out the coverage it offered until both of them were moderately safe from the rain, and so that the boy’s shoulder wouldn’t get wet anymore. Compliments like that — they were kind of embarrassing. “Thank you, by the way — for sharing your umbrella, that is. How about when we get to the bakery, I offer you something warm there? I’m sure we can make tea or something…as repayment, something like that.”

The boy nods, and oh boy, does his smile still continue to shine. “If you don’t mind, I’ll take that offer then!” He extends an arm to Kuro, radiating something completely foreign but not unwelcome. “By the way, I’m an aspiring hero of the people — Chiaki Morisawa!”


End file.
